


Enchanted(ish)

by Southerner_holby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Whizzer goes to university in America, much to his family's despair, and Marvin is his roommate. Whizzer has a secret that would jeopardise his university life if anyone found out.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Moving in

Whizzer wandered the corridor, dragging his suitcase with a huge rucksack drastically slowing him down, desperately searching for his room. The hallways were filled with excited students and all he wanted to do was sit down. Eventually, he found what he thought was his bedroom, so he knocked on the door despite it being open. 

“Erm, hi, I’m your new roommate!” He said nervously as he stood in the doorway. There was no reply from a boy who was putting up a Hamilton poster on his wall, earphones plugged into a phone in his back pocket. Whizzer tentatively entered the room slowly, trying to get his attention. 

“Excuse me!” he said a bit louder, but still to no avail. After a minute of standing awkwardly, the shorter boy turned around and was scared half to death at the sight 

of Whizzer standing grinning in the doorway. He took out his earphones. 

“Sorry, I’m your new roommate,” he apologised, walking slowly into the room. “It’s nice to meet you!” he grinned. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Marvin” turning back to put up a Newsies poster alongside the Hamilton one. 

“I’m Whizzer.” Whizzer proceeded to plonk his bag down under his bed, it being a loft bed, and sitting on his chair for a while to catch his breath. 

“So, what brings you to New York?” Whizzer asked, desperately not wanting his new roommate to hate him. 

“I think the important question is what brings you to New York with that accent?” Marvin laughed. 

“Valid question.” Whizzer shrugged. “I want to have a bit of fun before I have to be an adult I suppose”. 

“Valid reason.”

“What’cha studying?” Whizzer then asked in an attempted American accent, beginning to unpack his suitcase and put up posters on his side of the room. 

“English literature. You know you don’t have to pretend to be American, you actually have a nice accent,” he laughed in reply. 

“Cool! I’m studying musical theatre, but don’t tell my family that. They think I’m doing history of art, so no telling on me!” Whizzer brought his finger up to his lips, making Marvin laugh. 

“I don’t blame you, who wants to do history of art? It sounds really dull!” Marvin turned to sit on his chair, looking at the boy who stood on the other side of the room. 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to do it! I much prefer musicals to looking at boring art!” 

“In that case, why don’t we go to see a Broadway show while you’re here? You can’t study in New York without seeing a show!” 

Whizzer hesitated. “I’d love to, it’s just, I really need to concentrate on my studies, my parents have high hopes for me” 

Marvin’s smile disappeared. “Oh, okay, no worries”. He spun around on his spinny chair to face the wall. 

Whizzer came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. “I’ll tell you what we can do though.”

“What?”

“Go to student orientation. I am useless at reading maps so I need all the help I can get”. Whizzer grinned down at Marvin from behind. 

Marvin just rolled his eyes. “Fine, come on.” Marvin grabbed his jacket and rucksack, and led the way out of the door as Whizzer had no clue where he was going. 

After they found a big group to join for a tour of campus, the two boys stuck together like glue, not wanting to be separated by the big crowd. Every now and again, Whizzer would have to ask British questions, like what “freshman” and “restroom” means. Marvin just laughed at his Britishness. 

“Hey Marvin!” a girl shouted, making her way through the group on the way to a tour of the library. 

“Oh, hi,” Marvin waved in reply, but didn’t want to draw Whizzer’s attention to the girl. Whizzer noted that he didn’t look too pleased to see her. 

“Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?” She pressed, but Marvin didn’t say anything. 

Whizzer decided to interrupt. “Hi, I’m Whizzer, it’s lovely to meet you” he reached out to shake her hand, which she happily returned. 

“Trina,” she reached across Marvin to shake his hand, which he didn’t take too gladly to. He looked at her with harsh eyes, as if warning her to stay away. 

“Oh my gosh are you from England?” She said excitedly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Whizzer laughed, brushing his hair off his forehead. “Yeah, why can you tell?” 

“Have you ever been to London? I would love to go there someday!” 

“I live in London.” Whizzer was genuinely enjoying how interested she was in where he was from. 

Trina squealed, practically scaring Whizzer half to death. “Do you know the Queen? Is she like your neighbour?” 

“Er, yeah, something like that” he laughed again, desperately wanting to change the subject. “So, what are you studying?” 

“English literature with Marvy here,” she nudged him, and Marvin finally smiled a little. “We’ve known each other for years so you’d think he’d be happy that we’re doing the same course at NYU.” 

“Oh, so now you’re going to gang up on me?” Marvin asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yes,” Trina replied simply, manoeuvring around her friend to hook her arm around Whizzer’s. They chatted instead of listening to the orientation, but Marvin couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. Of course, Trina would steal his friend, she always did charm everyone. Trina would probably start dating him soon. 

When the orientation ended, Whizzer and Trina exchanged phone numbers and Marvin went back to his room. It was about an hour before Whizzer got back. 

“Sorry, I got a bit lost.” 

“Did you and Trina have a nice chat?” Marvin said coldly. Whizzer didn’t notice his tone. 

“Yes, it was nice, we went for coffee.” 

“Are you dating now or something?” Marvin then said, not turning around to look at him. 

“No, why would you say that? I just met her,” Whizzer replied, confused. Marvin didn’t say anything else, but put in his earphones and listened to Hamilton, beginning to do some reading for his lecture the next morning. His music wasn’t that loud, so he could hear Whizzer on the phone to someone he presumed to be family. He stopped his music but pretended to be making notes. 

“Yes, cousin dearest, everything’s fine. How are my mother and father?” 

“They’re good, overly excited about Aunt Lizzie’s wedding. You are coming back for it right?”

“Do you really think they’d let me skip it? What would the press say! How’s Gran?” 

“Her neck is hurting from wearing her crown, but what can you do, she lives such a hard life.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes at the comment from his cousin. “Mendel, I know you don’t like her because she won’t accept me being gay, but I’ve got four years here to live my best life and then I can come back and be a good English grandson.” 

Marvin noticed how English Whizzer is on the phone. It made him smile at how happy he sounded. More importantly, though, he’s gay? Marvin wasn’t exactly surprised, more thrilled that he wouldn’t be dating Trina. 

“Is your roommate cute?” Mendel then asked on the other end of the phone, making Whizzer blush a little. 

“I suppose, why does everyone keep asking me if he’s cute?” Marvin’s eyes widened. 

“Well you should ask him out, you’ve only got four years to make the most of your freedom!” 

“I’ve only just met him! I don’t even know him. Anyway, how do you think Gran would react if she found out I was dating a boy?” Marvin thought he must be talking about someone else. His excitement deflated and he put his music back on. 

“Nick, this is your only chance to be happy, please don’t waste it. People might not oppose to having a gay king anyway!” 

“You know It’s been arranged that I marry Cordelia anyway, I don’t really have a choice.” Mendel didn’t argue. They both knew it was what had to happen, but it didn’t mean it was right.


	2. Everyone Loves Linguini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer cooks linguini.  
> Trina and Whizzer have coffee club.

It was a couple of weeks into the school year, and Marvin didn’t really say much. He was very reserved and dedicated to his studies. One particular evening, Marvin sat at his desk studying for a test on Gothic literature. He heard the door open and Whizzer came to plug his phone in. Marvin knew he was hungry, but he didn’t have time to make dinner if he wanted to do well on the test. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled so loudly it could have easily been mistaken for an earthquake. 

Whizzer laughed. “Hey, you shouldn’t study on an empty stomach. I’ve made linguini if you’d like some?” 

Marvin looked up, surprised by the kind gesture. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Whizzer nodded, and a few minutes later returned with two bowls of linguini with a tomato sauce and cheese, the traditional student meal of Britain. 

“Sir, I present classic British student cuisine.” Marvin laughed. “Thank you.” He gratefully took the bowl from Whizzer. 

They sat on Marvin’s bed leaning against the wall in comfortable silence for a while. Marvin eventually decided to bring up a risky subject, given their conversation a few weeks ago. “Can I ask you about your family?”

“What about them?” Whizzer began playing with his food, not looking at Marvin at all. 

“Why don’t you want them to know you do musical theatre?” 

“It’s not something they approve of.” 

“But why? Musical theatre is the best thing to have ever been invented.” They both laughed. Marvin couldn’t stop looking at Whizzer’s smile. 

“They don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be on the stage.” 

“But that’s the best idea ever! You would be great. Scrap that, you are great at it!” 

“Is it okay if we stop talking about it? They just don’t approve of me having such a public career, they don’t want me to get hurt. 

Whizzer turned back to his food. “I’m sorry for prying. If it helps, I think you’re amazing.” 

“Thank you.” Whizzer nearly reached out to touch Marvin’s hand, but decided against it. He knew it was a bad idea to start anything here, but it didn’t stop the way he cared for him. 

They sat eating for a little longer until Marvin went to go back to studying. “Thank you, Whizzer, for dinner. It was really nice of you.” He looked away, embarrassed. “No one’s ever done anything like that for me.” 

“You’re very welcome. I’m honoured to be the first.” When Whizzer shuffled off the bed a few moments later, Marvin pulled him into an unexpected hug, almost causing the much taller boy to drop his bowl. After the initial surprise, Whizzer reciprocated and wrapped one of his arms tightly around Marvin. 

“You’re a good friend, you know that don’t you? Your family are stupid for not letting you do what you want.” 

Whizzer laughed. “Well, I have four more years of freedom and then I’m trapped, so I might as well make the most of it.” They held eye contact for a little longer than necessary, and then Whizzer disappeared out of the room to wash up. Marvin decided not to pry any further about his family, as he didn’t want to upset him. 

Both of them felt like they had bonded that evening, and soon they began to fall into a comfortable routine. They took turns cooking dinner, and every Sunday lunch time they made a traditional roast dinner. Whizzer was desperate to educate Marvin on British cuisine. It was safe to say, he couldn’t get over how incredible Yorkshire puddings were. Trina would often come round to chat to Whizzer, only smiling slightly at Marvin but not making conversation with him. 

“Right, come on Whizzer, time for coffee club!” Trina waltzed into their room and pulled Whizzer out of bed. The boy groaned. This woke Marvin up, but he didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t deny that he felt hurt to be left out. 

“Sshhhhh! Don’t wake Marvin up!” 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise your boyfriend was more important than coffee.” 

“Firstly, he’s not my boyfriend, and secondly, nothing is more important than tea, tea is the beverage of choice here.” Trina rolled her eyes and sat on Whizzer’s bed until he was ready to go. They made their way to the coffee shop on campus to try and get some work done. They had a monologue to write and being fuelled by caffeine was the only way they were ever going to get it done. 

They had only been working for five minutes before Trina started a conversation, surprise surprise. 

“So, how are you and Marvin getting along?”

Whizzer looked up from his laptop, sipping his tea. “Good, we cook English food so I can’t really complain.”

Trina gasped. “What? He cooks food of your choosing! He must be in love with you.” 

Whizzer shook his head, nearly spitting out his beloved tea. “Stop making me waste my tea! Anyway, I don’t even know if he’s gay. And if he is, I can guarantee he doesn’t even like me.”

Trina nodded. “No, he’s definitely gay.” 

“And how would you know?” 

“It’s the reason we broke up in 10th grade.” 

Whizzer’s eyes widened. “Wait. You were dating?” 

“Yep, emphasis on the ‘were’, but now you can be.” 

Whizzer shook his head more forcefully, putting his tea down and resting his head on his hand. 

“No, we can’t.” He said disappointedly. 

Trina nodded, placing her hand on Whizzer’s. “Yes, you can. He is a good guy, and I can tell you’re into him, so just put him out of his misery. He hasn’t been with a boy before, let alone someone as amazing as you! Just ask him out for coffee, it will make his day!” She smiled encouragingly. After he didn’t say anything in response, she tried again. 

“I know you think your family might not approve, but this is the last chance you have to be happy. Please don’t waste it because you’re scared he’ll say no.” 

Whizzer thought about it, eventually rolling his eyes. “Fine, but I’m only doing this to shut you up.” 

“Oh, come on, you know you love me!” He playfully whacked her, turning back to his monologue. His heart started pounding, realising that he was getting nervous. He and Trina walked back to their room slowly. When they arrived, Trina pushed him into the room and then legged it, essentially gifting Whizzer a dramatic entrance. Every declaration of love required some drama. 

Marvin jumped at the sound of the door hitting the wall, and he turned around expecting to find an intruder. Instead, Whizzer stood there sheepishly, not making eye contact with his roommate. 

“Hey,” Marvin said quietly, waving. 

“Erm, hi.” 

“How was coffee club?” he asked. 

“Wait, you were awake? I’m so sorry, it was Trina’s fault.” Whizzer put his bag down and took off his coat, walking closer to where Marvin sat. “Hey, erm, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go for coffee sometime? Like, as a date? Or as friends, whichever you’d prefer. I don’t know, this is stupid, just forget I said anything.” Whizzer made for the door, wishing this interaction had never happened. 

“Yeah, I’d love to.” 

Whizzer stopped, turned around and smiled. Marvin loved how English he was. English people are the most awkward beings to have ever been invented, but this made him like his roommate even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm very excited about this story!  
> Any comments are always welcome :)  
> Stay safe everyone! xx


	3. Weddings are Stupid Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date.  
> Whizzer goes home for a wedding.  
> Secrets are revealed.

Whizzer walked into their shared room after a shower, his hair sticking to his face almost covering his eyes. He noticed Marvin was already awake working at his desk. 

“Hey Marvin, shall we go for that coffee?” he asked timidly, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. 

Marvin smiled. “Yeah, sounds good, just give me five minutes.” Marvin’s heart began pounding, and he thought he was having a heart attack. 

They got ready in a comfortable silence. Whizzer blow-dried his hair and Marvin put his shoes on. After more like ten minutes they were both ready. 

“You ready?” Whizzer said, taking a deep breath. Marvin desperately wanted to grab his hand and tell him everything would be okay, but they hadn’t even been on their first date yet. He didn’t want to scare him off (which was likely, because the British are scared of every human interaction). Marvin nodded in reply and they walked to the same coffee shop he and Trina went to. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Whizzer asked when they entered said coffee shop. They chose a small table in the corner by the window. 

“Can I have just a normal coffee please, if they do those here?” Marvin cringed at the words that came out of his mouth. Of course they did coffee, it was a coffee shop for goodness sake! 

Whizzer smiled. “Yeah, no problem, I won’t be a minute.” As Whizzer waltzed over to the tills, Marvin couldn’t help but watch him. He was tall and intriguing, in that Marvin didn’t know a whole lot about him. 

“So, when you say let’s go for coffee, you mean tea?” he laughed as Whizzer returned with two mugs. 

“Of course, what do you think us Brits drink?” 

“Coffee, like normal people!” Marvin laughed. Whizzer looked offended as he sat down, whacking Marvin lightly on the arm. 

They drank their drinks for a short while, chatting about anything and everything. 

“I’ve got to go home for my aunt’s wedding tomorrow, which is an absolute pain. I wish I didn’t have to go.” 

Marvin frowned. “What time do you have to leave?” 

“2am tomorrow morning, so sorry in advance if I wake you up.” 

Marvin laughed. “It’s okay, how are you getting to the airport?” 

“Train, so I’m having to pack very light!” 

“Well, I can always drive you if you like? I have my car here so you’ll be able to take as much as you like.” 

“Oh no, it’s okay, I really don’t want to put you to any trouble…”

“It’s not any trouble. I offered anyway.” Marvin smiled, hoping that he would be able to spend more time with Whizzer before he had to leave. 

“If you’re sure, that would be amazing. Thank you.” Whizzer placed his hand on Marvin’s, rubbing his thumb in circles, which made Marvin’s heart melt. 

They sat in silence for a minute, just admiring each other. 

“How long will you be gone?” Marvin asked timidly, looking up into Whizzer’s brown eyes. 

“Three days. There’s a party afterwards and I don’t want to have to fly back drunk.” 

“I’ll miss you.” Marvin turned his hand to squeeze Whizzer’s, and he reciprocated. 

“I really wish I didn’t have to go.” 

“So don’t.” Marvin laughed. 

“I wish it was that simple. I’m sort of expected to be there,” Whizzer replied, hoping there wouldn’t be any more questions. Not that he minded Marvin asking his questions, but there were certain things he wasn’t ready for him to know yet. 

Marvin gasped suddenly, scaring Whizzer half to death. “I just remembered, it’s the royal wedding tomorrow night! Are you going to watch it?” 

Whizzer laughed at how excited the other boy was about the British royal family. “I would, but I’m going to a wedding.” 

“That’s annoying. Do you think you’ll watch it when you get back?” 

“Erm, I think I’ll give it a miss. I will have had more than enough of weddings for one year.” 

Marvin gasped even more dramatically. “But this is the royal wedding! It’s so posh and royal and amazing!” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll watch it with you when I get back.” Marvin cheered, which made Whizzer smile in awe of the boy sitting across from him. 

Finishing their drinks, they headed out of the coffee shop to and back to their room. It wasn’t a long walk, so they took their time. 

Eventually reaching the door to their room, thoughts about what his family would think invaded Whizzer’s mind, but he did his best to ignore them. Instead, he marvelled at the boy who stood in front of him. 

“I, erm, I should probably start packing. I don’t want to have to do it when I’m half asleep.” 

“I can go make dinner if you like, how does linguini sound?”

Whizzer laughed. “Linguini sounds good.” 

Marvin made his way out to the kitchen. Whizzer desperately didn’t want to have to go home, but he knew everyone would notice if he wasn’t there. Besides, there was a seat reserved for him at the venue. 

A little while later, Marvin returned with two bowls of pasta, and they resumed their seats on Marvin’s bed. On Whizzer’s lay an open suitcase filled with clothes, which just served as a reminder that he would have to leave the following morning. 

After they finished their food, they watched the newest episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race at Marvin’s request. Part way through, Marvin noticed that Whizzer’s head was resting on his shoulder, so he moved his arm to hug him closer causing Whizzer to snuggle further into him. 

Marvin paused the end credits, descending the room into a comfortable silence. 

“I was thinking of asking Trina to watch the royal wedding with me.”

Whizzer looked up at him. “That’s great! I think it would be good for you two to reconnect. She, erm, she told me about the two of you.” 

Marvin looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want it to change anything. I know the two of you are really good friends.” 

“Marvin don’t be sorry. I don’t blame you, she’s great.” This made Marvin laugh. 

“I’d rather date you though,” he replied timidly. 

“Well that’s good them, because I’d rather date you too.” Whizzer threaded his fingers through Marvin’s. 

After a few moments, Whizzer broke the silence. “I should probably finish packing.”

“How much do you need to take? It’s only a wedding!” Marvin laughed. “Plus, I quite like cuddling you.” 

“You’d be surprised. As much as I am enjoying this, my suitcase is looking at me with judgey eyes.” 

“I’ll stare at it to make it stop.” Marvin’s eyes became thinner and more piercing as he stared at Whizzer’s suitcase. This made Whizzer laugh. “Thank you for dealing with it, it was starting to intimidate me.” 

Neither of them realised who fell asleep first, but they awoke at 1:30am to Whizzer’s alarm. Of course, his alarm was ‘Alexander Hamilton’, and the beginning isn’t exactly quiet. They both jolted awake. 

“I like your alarm,” Marvin mumbled. 

“Ha, thanks,” Whizzer replied sleepily, snuggling into Marvin’s side more.

“Come on, let’s get you to the airport.”

“I don’t want to go.” 

“I know, but your family won’t like it if you’re not there.” This made Whizzer get up and get dressed in a delusional state. He put on skinny jeans and an oversized jumper, which made Marvin smile. He looked very huggable, but they both knew they had to leave for the airport soon. 

Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s suitcase and walked with him to his car. Of course, Whizzer slept in the car, which didn’t exactly fulfil Marvin’s visions of them chatting away on their way there. Every now and again Marvin would glance over at the boy sleeping with his head resting on the window. Boy was he going to miss him. 

A short while later, they arrived at the airport. 

Marvin shook Whizzer gently. “Whizzer, we’re here.” 

“Thank you for the lift.” He went to get out and grab his suitcase. 

“I’ll walk you in, I don’t want you dozing off and falling in a bin or anything.” This made the other boy laugh, but he was grateful for the help. 

They walked in silence towards check in. 

“I’ll wait here,” Marvin said as Whizzer approached the desk. A couple of minutes later, he returned. Marvin escorted him round to security, knowing this was where they would have to part ways. 

Whizzer stopped, having woken up a bit now. He subtly took Marvin’s hand. “Thank you for the lift. I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Have a good time. I’ll miss you.” 

Whizzer turned back to look at him intensely after glancing at security. “I’ll miss you too.” Without hesitating, he crashed Marvin’s lips to his, and then went straight towards security smirking. Every now and again he would turn to see Marvin looking flabbergasted. They waved at each other, and then Marvin left. 

The drive back was quiet without Whizzer snoring in the corner. Their room was too big without being cluttered up with Whizzer’s clothes and hairdryer. 

_Hi Trina, it’s Marvin. I was wondering if you’d like to watch the royal wedding with me tomorrow night? I know we haven’t been the best of friends recently, but I would really like it if we could at least be friends, for Whizzer’s sake?_

He realised it was early, so he didn’t expect a reply. He fell asleep quickly and awoke when the sun was streaming onto his face brightly. 

He noticed he had a text from Trina. He held his breath, and then opened it. 

_Hi Marvin. I would love to watch it with you! I’ll bring the snacks. Be there about 4am-ish? 😊x_

Marvin smiled, relieved that they would be able to be friends again. He had the whole day to get ready, due to the time differences. It wasn’t being shown on TV until 5am, but he was determined to watch it. The day went awfully slowly, which he didn’t enjoy, but he had a couple of essays due soon, so he tried to occupy himself. The room was too quiet. 

_Have a nice time x_

He texted Whizzer, knowing it would cost him more, but he didn’t care. 

…………………………………………..

“Hey, Nick, who is Marvin please?” Mendel was laying on his cousin’s bed when his phone pinged. 

“He’s my roommate,” Whizzer smirked, which he knew Mendel could see clearly. 

Mendel proceeded to gasp dramatically. “He’s the guy, who you went for coffee with? What’s he like? Did you kiss him yet?” 

Whizzer covered his eyes with his hand, wishing he hadn’t said anything. 

“Yes, he’s the guy. He’s great. Yes, I did kiss him… at the airport just as I was going through security.” 

“AAAAHHHH that’s so exciting!!!!” Mendel screamed, moving over to crush his beloved cousin. 

“You can’t tell anyone though, or they’ll make me come home.” Whizzer realised what it meant if anyone in his family heard, or even if anyone in the country heard. 

Mendel rolled his eyes. “I know, it’s ridiculous though. Why can’t they just be happy for you? I’ll never understand why we’re always expected to live boring lives. We should be allowed to have fun too.”

“Yeah, and that’s why I escaped to New York, so I could have some fun before I have to actually be a prince. Besides, no one will know I’m a prince until I graduate so it will be over by then.”

“But do you really want to live a lie? I’m sure if you talked to your mum about it…” 

“No! She can’t know. I would be thrown out or locked away forever, and then I wouldn’t even be able to see Marvin again.” 

Mendel didn’t say anything, instead looking around the room to avoid Whizzer’s gaze. 

“What? What do you know?” 

“It’s just, my mum told me you’re going to be getting married… to Cordelia. It’s all arranged for next year.” 

“And no one thought to talk to me about this?” he shouted, standing up from his bed and pacing the room. 

“I would have told you, but my mum said I wasn’t to say anything. I didn’t want to ruin your date with Marvin.” 

“Was it Gran’s idea? I bet it was, wasn’t it?” 

“She only wants what’s best for you. You’d have thought the royal family would be more accepting now.” 

Whizzer disappeared out the room, angrily walking to the dining room where his grandmother, the queen, was eating breakfast. 

He slammed open the door, and walked up to her. 

“When were you planning on telling me I was getting married?” He asked angrily. She put down her china teacup and closed her eyes. 

“Mendel told you?” 

“Of course he did! How could you expect him to keep this a secret from me?” he moved to look out of the window. 

“We thought it was the right thing to do. After you graduate you will be a prince, and getting married is a way to begin your time as a full time prince.”

“I thought I would be allowed to at least have university, and then be a prince. This isn’t fair! I’m happy, gran, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ve made friends for goodness sake! They probably won’t want anything to do with me if they find out!” He proceeded to walk back out of the room and towards his bedroom. 

“Well she was useless.” He flopped back down onto his bed. “How am I meant to tell Marvin about this? The last thing I want to do is hurt him!” 

“There’s something else you should know.” Mendel said, making Whizzer even more scared. 

“What? What could possibly make this any worse?” 

“Cordelia is gay too. She’s in love with someone else. Charlotte, a medicine student at her university.”

“What is it with royals not being accepting! This is absolutely ridiculous! Surely we can’t be forced into this?” He put his face into his pillow and stayed there for a while. 

“Come on Nick, it’s time to get suited and booted.” Whizzer was moody for the rest of the morning, not talking to anyone in his family unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Back in New York, Marvin woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. He sleepily opened the door and saw Trina grinning in the corridor, her arms full of snacks. 

“Come on in” he said, and she walked into the room, bouncing onto Marvin’s bed which was against the wall so they would have a backrest. 

“Thanks for inviting me over. I really hope we can move on and be friends again.” She stood up and enveloped Marvin in a hug. “And now that you’re dating Whizzer, we don’t have an excuse to hate each other anymore.” He laughed. 

“I never actually hated you. I hurt you so much and I’m so sorry.”

“You were still figuring out who you were. I’m sorry I didn’t take it more gracefully.” She hugged him again. “Right, it’s royal wedding time!” They got comfortable on the bed with blankets and popcorn. There was bound to be some drama, right? There always was at weddings. 

Marvin’s mind went to Whizzer. He hoped he was okay. He didn’t receive a reply to his text. He was probably busy, he thought. 

The wedding began with a reporter outside Westminster Abbey. 

“This bit’s so boring, why can’t we just get to the wedding bit already!” Trina complained. 

The reporter went on. “We have just heard news that there will be another royal wedding in the spring. Prince Nicholas will be marrying Princess Cordelia of Sweden. Nicholas, who is currently second in line to the throne, will be present at the wedding of his Aunt, princess Phillipa, to Robert Lucas today. The car will be arriving in a short while, and we will get a first glimpse of the princess’ wedding dress.”

Just then, the shot moved to the inside of Westminster Abbey, and the reporter began pointing out the royals who were already there. 

“I can’t wait to see the dress!” Marvin and Trina said simultaneously, making them both laugh. 

“Queen Helena is sat with her husband, Prince Alfred. She has on a spectacular pink hat.” The camera panned across slightly. 

“Alongside her we can see Princess Alexandra, who is first in line to the throne. Beside her is her son, Prince Nicholas, who is second in line to the throne.” 

Marvin was sipping coffee when the camera panned across to the boy sat next to Princess Alexandra. He nearly spilt it everywhere when he saw Whizzer, who was being referred to as this Nicholas guy. 

The reporter went on. “Prince Nicholas will marry Princess Cordelia of Sweden in the spring.” 

“What the actual hell is going on?” Trina exclaimed. “Is he a prince?” 

Marvin didn’t say anything, not quite believing what he was seeing. He couldn’t help noticing how miserable he looked to be sat there. 

“Wait, aren’t you two dating?” Trina then asked. 

“I thought we were,” Marvin said quietly. Of course Whizzer wouldn’t want to date him. It would have been nice if he was told to his face, instead of finding out from a reporter. He fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. It was one of Whizzer’s. He knew it was weird but he missed him. 

“Don’t worry Marvin, we’ll find out what the hell is going on.” Trina reassured him. He couldn’t help but feel hurt. He truly thought Whizzer liked him. He didn’t want to watch the wedding anymore. All they were talking about was this wedding that ‘Nicholas’ was going to have. Weddings are stupid anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter took me days to get right!  
> Any comments are so appreciated :)  
> Stay safe everyone xx


	4. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer goes back to New York.  
> Trina is a protective lil bean.

They sat on Marvin’s bed, Marvin’s head resting on Trina’s shoulder, for what felt like hours. Marvin felt betrayed and disappointed. He honestly thought Whizzer, “Nicholas”, liked him, but obviously not. 

“I really liked him,” he whispered, interrupting the silence that consumed the room. 

“I know you did, Marvin, and I’m sure he liked you too. I can’t believe he kept this a secret from us,” Trina replied, doing her best to reassure her friend. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “I’m on your side.” Marvin exhaled shakily and began to cry quietly, prompting Trina to envelope him in a tight hug. He sobbed in her arms for a while until he received a text. 

_I’m coming back, please don’t leave, I’ll be a few hours_

Whizzer thought better than to put a kiss. He knew he’d hurt Marvin badly, and he desperately wanted to make it right. 

“Whizzer’s texted.” He said, showing Trina the phone. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Marvin shrugged, not saying anything. “I’ll go make us some coffee.” He slowly and tiredly walked out of the room. Trina watched him, seeing how hurt he was. A few minutes later he returned with two mugs and went to begin some reading for a lecture he had coming up. 

“Marvin, I don’t think you should be doing work right now. You have a lot on your mind.”

“What, you really think I’m going to let him destroy everything I’ve worked for as well as my heart?” he replied angrily. Trina understood, so she let him work and take his mind off things for a few hours. 

They sat in silence, Marvin blasting Hamilton through his headphones so loudly that Trina could hear every word of Burn. Not that she could blame him. 

After about 5 hours, Marvin’s phone went off again. 

_Don’t leave the room, please. People with cameras are chasing me. I’m nearly there_

Trina leaned over his shoulder to read the text. Of course she felt bad that his life was no longer private, and everyone knew who he was now, but she was still angry that Whizzer had hurt her friend. 

“Do you want me to go? I can go to the kitchen or something?” 

Marvin shook his head, not taking his eyes off the text. “No, please stay. I can’t do this on my own.” Trina squeezed his shoulder. “Okay.” 

A short while later, Whizzer ran into the room and slammed the door, leaning against it so no one could get in. He shakily locked the door with his key. 

“Close the curtains.” He said, and Trina ran over to do as he said. “I don’t want anyone else watching this.” 

They stayed in silence for a while until the noise in the corridor died down, which made Whizzer exhale in relief. 

“Will you please listen to me if I talk to you?” Whizzer pleaded, but Marvin just shook his head and stayed on the opposite side of the room to the other boy. 

“Please don’t me angry with me. I had no idea they would make me get married. I know I lied to you, and I’m so sorry Marvin, but I just wanted to pretend I was normal. I wanted to have a normal life at university and then go back to be a  
prince… everything I don’t want to be.” 

Marvin’s expression didn’t soften, but instead he scowled even more. “Oh, so you used me?” 

“No, Marvin, I would never use you! I only found out yesterday that I was getting married in the first place! My Gran thinks it’s the right thing to do.” He tried to walk closer to where Marvin was stood, but Trina moved in front of him. “I’m going to fight this. Even if I have to renounce the throne. There is no way I can go through with this marriage.”

“Yes, you can,” Marvin interrupted. “I can’t have my heart broken again. I liked you,” He laughed slightly, as though his feelings were ridiculous, “but if you really liked me then you wouldn’t lie to me about something like this. I don’t want you to give up your family, because we’re done.” 

Whizzer became desperate. “Don’t you think I kissed you for a reason? I like you, Marvin, and I would do anything to be with you.”

This prompted Marvin to walk out of the room, slamming the door on the way out, leaving Trina with Whizzer. Trina looked at his in disbelief. 

“Oh, hi, Nicholas.” Whizzer noted her accusatory tone. She had her arms folded and a scowl across her face, not that Whizzer blamed her. 

Whizzer just rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t tell you! They didn’t even want me to come back, but I couldn’t stay there. You’re the only people, bar my cousin, who know who I really am.”

“What you’ve done is cruel, Whizzer. You’re the first boy Marvin has liked, and you’ve got the nerve to treat him like this?” She laughed spitefully. “How dare you.”

Just as she went to leave, she turned back to look at him. “You know, I’ve never seen Marvin as happy as he was when he thought you liked him too, and now I wouldn’t be surprised if he never trusts you again.” 

Whizzer was left in the room on his own when Trina went to find Marvin. The only person he could turn to now was Mendel. 

“Mendel,” he sobbed down the phone, “He’s left me. Marvin doesn’t want anything to do with me.” 

“Oh Nick, I’m sorry, I know how much you liked him. There’s, erm, something you should know. Gran wants you to come home, she’s sent people to come and get you.”

“No! She can’t do that. I need to tell the world who I really am…”

“No, Nick, just give it time. You need to figure out what you really want before you make any decisions.” 

He sobbed again, so loudly that Marvin and Trina could hear from the kitchen. “I want Marvin, but I can’t have him.” A thought came to his mind. “Hey, Mendel, do you have Cordelia’s number? I feel like I should talk to her about this.” 

“Yep, I’ll send it to you now.” 

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up, wanting to get this sorted. Of course, the British thing to do would be to go along with it, Britons never complain, but he was sick of doing what he was told. 

He rang Cordelia, not really expecting her to answer the phone. “Hi, Cordelia, it’s Nicholas.”

“Oh, hi.” It was clear she didn’t want to talk to him. 

“I thought we should probably talk about the wedding.”

“With all due respect, I don’t want to get married, so don’t go banging on about flowers and rings.” 

“No, wait, I don’t want to get married either! I know we’re both in love with other people… and we’re both gay.” 

“So… what do we do?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Whizzer ran his free hand through his hair in frustration. He had no clue what to do. It didn’t seem like the situation would end well for him either way. However, he did know what he wanted, or rather, who he wanted. 

Back in the kitchen, Trina was doing her best to comfort her friend. “Marvin, I know that this was a really big deal for you, but there are plenty of decent guys out there. You can’t stop trusting guys all together.”

“Watch me,” Marvin replied bluntly. “Look, Trina, thanks for helping me and everything, but please just let me be sad for a while. I’m not ready for a relationship. I just need to be on my own for a while.” 

Just then, they heard a muffled cry from the other room. 

“No, please let me stay here, I promise I’ll come back. Marvin! Trina! They’re trying to force me to go back!” They ran into the corridor to see Whizzer being carried out of the building by two men in black suits and sunglasses (so cliché). 

“Hey! You can’t do that! He has every right to be here!” Trina yelled in an attempt to save him. Yes, he had betrayed Marvin, but right now he was a boy who was being forced to go somewhere he didn’t want to go. Marvin looked at her with wide eyes, almost wishing that Whizzer would just disappear. 

“With all due respect miss, he doesn’t,” one of the men replied, “He is the property of the Queen, and we have been sent to take him home.” 

“Marvin.” He tried reaching out for Marvin’s hand, but he was too far away, and a moment later he was gone. The door slammed and everything was silent. 

Marvin was in a daze. He went back into the bedroom and saw Whizzer’s phone sat on his desk. He stared at it for a while, and then it began to ring. The name ‘Mendel’ showed up, and for some reason he decided to answer it. 

“Erm, hello?” he said nervously, Trina looked at him eagerly to find out who it was. 

“Nick?” The voice on the other end asked. 

“No, um, this is Marvin, his roommate.” 

“Oh, hi Marvin. Is Nick there?” 

“No, he was just taken away by some men.” It was the truth. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“Blimey, they got there quickly. Is he okay?” 

Trina heard the conversation, grabbing the phone from Marvin. “He’s pretty distraught, both of them. I don’t know what you people are doing to him but whatever it is, you’re really damaging him.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Trina, one of Whizzer’s friends.” 

“Hi Trina, I’m Mendel, Nick’s cousin. Look, you both need to stay where you are. I know how harmful the press can be, and they’ll all want to talk to you. Trina, you need to protect Marvin.” 

“I will, but Whizzer really hurt him. I don’t think you understand how much he’s been affected by all of this.” 

“I do, believe me. Nick only found out yesterday about this arranged marriage. He was so smitten over Marvin. I’ve tried to talk to my Grandma, but she won’t listen. She insists that the marriage will go ahead.” 

“We have to stop it!” Trina shouted down the phone, making Marvin jump. 

“We can’t. The only people who can stop it are Nicholas and Cordelia. Believe me, they are doing everything they can, but we need to sit tight until the actual wedding.”

“I can’t promise that Marvin will take him back though, he’s pretty angry.” 

“Well we’ll have to try,” Mendel replied. He had to make sure Whizzer was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one! Thank you all for reading this :)  
> Any comments are so appreciated! I also love any constructive criticism so I can make my writing better!  
> Stay safe everyone! xx


	5. They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Whizzer and Cordelia's wedding.   
> Trina and Marvin go to London.   
> We love the drama.

Trina decided to stay with Marvin for a few days, just to make sure he was okay after everything that happened. A couple of days after the whole Whizzer getting  
married thing, they were laying in bed, with Trina in Whizzer’s bed, chatting

“Do you love him?” Trina asked, breaking the comfortable silence. This wasn’t a question Marvin was expecting, and he didn’t really know how to answer.

“Sorta… kinda”. He went with ‘sorta… kinda’, because that really tells Trina how hopelessly in love with him you are! Come on Marvin, just admit it. You are in love with Prince Nicholas of England, and it’s impossible that he will ever love you back.

“Why do you love him?” Trina replied, breaking his perfectly rational thought process.

“… He makes me smile.” Of course, there was more than that. He was a perfect human being, apart from the whole lying thing, and he was kind, easily the kindest boy Marvin had ever met.

“Well that’s alright then,” Trina responded simply, not saying anything else about it. 

Marvin hated the silence, because it allowed him to daydream, so he checked his phone so see if he had any messages. The news popped up. 

“It’s being brought forward,” he said, almost whispering. Trina barely heard. 

“What is?” Trina replied obliviously. 

“Whizzer’s wedding… it’s in two days,” he sniffled. Trina immediately walked across the room and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Oh Marvin, are you okay?” 

“I honestly th… thought he liked me.” 

“I’m sure he does. He did reach out for your hand when he was being taken away! He didn’t even try for mine!” This made Marvin laugh a little, which Trina was grateful for. 

After a moment of silence, Trina had an idea. 

“Get up,” she said abruptly, going to turn the light on. 

“What?” 

“Get up. We’re going to London.” 

“Why? Mendel said to stay here.” 

“To meet Santa. Why on earth do you think?” Trina responded sarcastically. She began packing Marvin’s things. 

After a moment, it dawned on him. “To win back my man,” Marvin whispered, causing Trina to stop what she was doing. 

“Yes, Marvin, WE ARE GOING TO WIN BACK YOUR MAN, AND WE ARE NOT COMING BACK UNTIL WE SUCCEED,” she yelled as though they were charging into battle. 

When they were ready to leave, tickets booked and suitcases in hand, they wore hats and sunglasses in an attempt to stop them looking suspicious as they left the building. Because they were doing so well *rolling eyes emoji*

“Taxi!” Trina shouted. 

“Why don’t I just drive?” Marvin asked. 

“Because you’re too in love to drive right now. We can’t have any delays.” Marvin thought she was being overdramatic, but his love life was at stake, so he did what she said. 

The journey to the airport, and the flight, went painfully slowly. Even though Marvin didn’t know what would await him in London, he still wanted to see Whizzer. Part of him was worried they would be too late. But when they arrived, they still had a whole day until the wedding. 

“Right, you wait here, I’ll go get us checked in,” Trina insisted. Marvin sat down on an uncomfortable sofa in the entrance of the Travelodge. It was the cheapest thing they could find. 

“Here for the wedding, are you?” an American woman sat across from him while her husband went to the front desk. 

Marvin just smiled. 

“Us too, it’s so exciting isn’t it! We only found out yesterday that it had been brought forward so we flew straight here,” she exclaimed excitedly. “Tell me dear, what do you think Cordelia’s dress will be like?” 

“Erm, I don’t really care about the dress,” Marvin shrugged. 

The woman gasped. “Rory! Rory! This boy… this boy said…” she began to hyperventilate. Her husband ran over from the desk. 

“It’s okay honey, don’t worry about what the boy thinks, let’s get to our room okay?” He escorted her away, and Marvin was very grateful. 

Trina materialised next to him. “We’re in room 15, up the stairs.” Marvin followed her obediently, and they arrived in the room. It was a bit dodgy, but Travelodges generally are. 

“So, we’ll spend today scouting out the area, seeing if we can get in to see him before the wedding, and then tomorrow is the big day.” 

“Oh yeah, because of course we’ll be allowed into Buckingham palace, super casual,” he rolled his eyes. 

Marvin’s eyes widened. “I just remembered I’m meant to have a lecture today!” 

Trina grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Marvin, listen, your lecture is not as important as winning back the love of your life. Is it?” Trina probed. 

Marvin shook his head, mainly worried about what would happen if he said yes. He had worked so hard to get to NYU, but he was in love, and everything stops when you’re in love. 

“Good, now grab a rucksack, we’re going to the palace!” Trina was excited, probably hoping to meet some English boy and fall in love. Wasn’t that everyone’s dream? 

They hopped on a bus and headed for the city centre. Both of them gasped whenever they passed a phone box, or a black taxi. Everyone around them laughed at how excited they were. English nationals are not as excited about those things. 

“Right, this is our stop,” Trina said suddenly, and they promptly got off the bus. Trina was smiling at everyone and saying hi, but no one acknowledged her. Another thing about Englishmen, they hate human interaction and try to avoid it as much as possible. 

Both of them suddenly stopped. Buckingham palace stood at the end of the Mall, and they began walking again. 

“He’s in there, isn’t he?” Marvin asked. 

“I think so,” Trina grabbed his hand and walked the half a mile to the gates of Buckingham palace. None of the curtains were open, but the flag was up showing that the queen was in. Trina sauntered up to a guard. 

“Hello, my friend, can you tell us how to get into the palace?” 

Marvin held his head in his hands. Why would they, Americans, be allowed into the palace the day before a royal wedding? Obviously, Trina didn’t think it was so ridiculous. 

He kept looking around to see if he could spot Whizzer. But why would an heir to the throne just be wandering around London? They really knew nothing about the Royal family. 

“Right, so we’re not allowed into the palace. Well the guy didn’t really say anything but I’m taking it as a no. A little American couple told me that the only chance we’ve got is to stand by the railings in front of Westminster Abbey and hope he spots us.” 

Marvin looked deflated. “Come on, we’re going to the Abbey and setting up camp,” She began walking in a direction she assumed to be the right one. 

“What, now?” 

“Yes, we need to be there early.”

“But the wedding isn’t until tomorrow!” 

“People will already be there in tents, we need to be at the front!” 

Marvin followed her slowly, not really looking forward to seeing the place where his… whatever Whizzer was to him… would be getting married in about 24 hours.

“I’ve got snacks and a portable charger, and headphones, so we can bop to some tunes while we wait for him to show up.” Marvin did smile about how invested Trina was in his love life. If this didn’t work, she would probably be even more devastated than him. 

As expected, there was already a mass of tents along the front of the railing, but they managed to find a spot that would allow them to lean on the barrier. 

“Right, good, so we have to stay here for the next,” she checked her phone, “23 and a half hours.” 

Marvin borrowed her headphones and put on some Hamilton to make him forget about everything. However, listening to Satisfied didn’t really help, you know, because the guy he was in love with was marrying someone else who was also in love with someone else. How much more complicated could this get? Oh, yeah, he’s heir to the English throne, that might complicate things slightly. 

Trina wandered off to charm some people and ask if they could borrow some chairs. She returned with some deck chairs suitably decorated with the faces of Whizzer and Cordelia. 

“Come on,” she handed Marvin the one covered in Whizzer’s face, “sit on your boyfriend’s knee.” 

He blushed and took the chair. 

“I’m in love with him too,” a little old woman winked at him. Creepy, he thought. He wished everyone would stop whimsically saying they were in love with him. No one was in love with Whizzer as much as he was. 

A couple of hours passed excruciatingly slowly, both of them taking it in turns to keep watch for Whizzer, or anyone else who looked important. 

The crowd began to get bigger, and every now and again a Mexican wave would erupt, much to Marvin’s annoyance. He was doing his best to sleep after being jetlagged. He wanted to look as awake as possible if he was going to see Whizzer. 

It began to get dark pretty quickly, with it being February, and people wandered through the crowds selling blankets and memorabilia. 

Trina bought Marvin a face mask of Whizzer’s face, which made him laugh. “So you can practice what you’re going to say to him,” she grinned. 

They arranged the deck chairs next to each other, and they had one earphone each listening to Hadestown. They were slightly self-conscious about the fact that they weren’t as excited as everyone else in the crowd, but Marvin was mainly nervous. What if the wedding went ahead and he wasn’t ever allowed to see him again? He tried his best to tell these thoughts to kindly bog off, but his head was having none of it. 

Without realising, Marvin woke up to the sound of cheering, and Trina shaking him.

“What?” he asked grumpily, still very much jetlagged. 

Trina pointed to a car, and Whizzer, ‘Nicholas’, appeared. Normally, the groom would smile and wave at the crowd, but he looked almost as if someone had died. Marvin wanted so much to give him a hug. 

“WHIZZER!” Trina yelled in an attempt to get his attention. Marvin didn’t even try, he knew it was helpless above the rest of the crowd. 

She tried again. “WHIZZER BROWN!!!!!” Marvin’s eardrums almost burst, but he didn’t care. Whizzer looked over the car from the steps to the abbey and locked eyes with him. 

Whizzer’s eyes widened, but knew he wasn’t allowed to go near the crowd. This was his wedding, not a meet and greet. 

Next to him was a man he assumed to be Mendel, who looked at Whizzer with sympathy and also looked at Marvin. Marvin thought about how desperate he must look to them, having flown all the way from New York just to be here, and try to win him back. 

“Come on,” Mendel whispered, guiding the groom inside. 

The congregation were also arriving around the back, but Whizzer couldn’t face them. He meandered towards a door leading to a small room. 

“Nick, I don’t know what to say.” He sat down beside his cousin on a bench, putting his hand on the other boy’s back. 

“Say I don’t have to do this, and that I’m allowed to be a gay prince,” Whizzer replied, desperate for this all to be over. 

Mendel closed his eyes, removing his hand and fiddling with the end of his sleeve. 

“Didn’t think so. I didn’t even know he would be here!” He put his head in his hands and rested on his knees. Mendel could see he was at breaking point. 

Mendel didn’t know what to say. He had nothing to say. 

Just then, Whizzer’s mother, Princess Alexandra, walked into the room. 

“Nicholas honey, it’s time,” she smiled, but Whizzer couldn’t smile back. He took a deep breath and made his way out to the front of the Abbey. 

Outside, yet another car pulled up, and the crowd roared even louder. 

“The dress!” a woman shouted to the right of Marvin. It was a pretty dress, but he had to admit Cordelia had the same expression as Whizzer. 

Marvin burst into tears, and Trina enveloped him in a hug. 

“It’s okay Marvin, it will be okay.” 

He pulled away. “How can it possibly be okay! The man I love is in there about to marry a woman who wants to be here about as much as he does!” he yelled, causing a few royal enthusiasts around him to give him weird looks. He turned to walk away, but he couldn’t move. They were trapped at the front, and soon he would have to see them both walk out, married. 

He sat down and closed his eyes again, pretending this wasn’t happening. Trina looked down at him, desperately wanting to take the pain away. She soon sat down next to him. 

“Hey, Mendel’s quite cute?” She said, trying her best to cheer him up. 

He laughed sarcastically. “You should get with him, I’m sure he’s your type. At least he’s not about to marry someone else.” 

Inside, the wedding was underway. Whizzer and Cordelia looked at each other pitifully. Neither of them wanted to go through with this, but knew the whole world would judge them otherwise. 

“Do you, Nicholas Arthur Henry Montgomery, take Cordelia Victoria Madeline Stenbock, to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

The room was silent, and all eyes were on him. Cordelia looked as though she was going to cry, but not for the reason everyone thought. He squeezed her hand, but was unsure of what he should say. 

If he went through with this, he would be living a lie, and he wouldn’t wish that on anybody. 

He searched Cordelia’s eyes for an answer, and she shook her head so slightly that he was sure no one else noticed. He made a decision in that second. 

Whizzer grabbed Cordelia’s hand and they both ran. Members of both of their families ran after them, but Mendel did his best to stop them. All he wanted was for his cousin to be happy, that and he really wanted to be introduced to Trina. 

They stopped briefly so Cordelia could pull Charlotte, the girl she was in love in, along with them. 

Marvin had completely given up hope when out of the Abbey appeared three people. Cordelia, and who he assumed to be the girl she was in love with, and Whizzer. 

The crowd cheered, assuming that they were married now. However, some people were extremely confused about why Cordelia was holding hands with a girl, and why the prince was approaching the crowd. 

He locked eyes with Marvin, and the world stopped. He walked towards the barrier looking like some sort of god from Baywatch. He wasn’t smiling, but he looked determined to see this through to the end. 

All who could see him went silent, but Cordelia was grinning in the doorway. 

As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed Marvin’s hand and helped him to jump over the barrier. Whizzer could see the confusion on Marvin’s face. 

“I’m going to kiss you, I really liked it last time,” he said, and he pulled Marvin into a crushing kiss. It wasn’t careful or slow, but more desperate. They heard Trina scream, along with the heard of people around her. 

When Whizzer eventually pulled away, he grabbed Marvin’s hand and ran back to the building. 

Marvin wanted to let Whizzer lead the way, he wanted everything to be on Whizzer’s terms. 

When they reached the door, his grandmother was stood looking at him with disapproving eyes. 

“I won’t be long,” he squeezed Marvin’s hand, and followed the queen inside. Marvin was promptly crushed by Cordelia and Charlotte as they ran to hug him. 

“Don’t worry, it will all be okay,” she whispered. He really needed that. 

Whizzer followed his grandmother into the same room as earlier, along with his mother and Mendel. He suddenly became scared of what would happen, but he knew he had to be with Marvin. 

“Would you care to explain what just happened, Nicholas?” He suddenly didn’t see his grandmother. He saw the queen of England, who disapproved of his life choices. 

He searched for every ounce of courage he could get, and then he saw Mendel who gave him a slight nod. 

“Yes, your majesty,” he feigned a bow,” “I can’t marry someone I’m not in love with.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“We’ve been through this, Nicholas. We agreed it was the right thing to do so that you can rule well and be a good king!” 

“I never agreed to anything, and neither did Cordelia! How can I marry her when I’m in love with someone else?” he shouted, and the whole congregation on the other side of the door heard, resulting in muffled conversation. 

The queen went to speak again, but Whizzer’s mother interrupted. 

“Come and sit down, sweetie,” she patted the empty seat beside her. He sat down, close to crying. 

“Who is it that you’re in love with? This is the first we’ve heard.” 

“A boy…” he burst into tears, “I’m in love with a boy.” 

“Oh Nick,” she exhaled, wrapping her son in a hug, and letting him cry on her. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. 

“Do you think the world will accept a gay king? There is no way you can marry a man as heir to the throne!” 

“I never said anything about being married, I just need to be with him!” he pleaded with her, desperate to leave. 

“Gran, come on,” Mendel interrupted, “Nick is your grandson. Not just heir to the throne, but your grandson. Why don’t you want him to be happy?” he tried his best to support his cousin, but the queen was making it awfully hard.   
She just scoffed and turned away. 

This prompted Whizzer to run out of the room, and through the crowds of cameras to grab Marvin’s hand. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, as they ran to a taxi. “New York.” Following them were Charlotte, Cordelia, and Mendel, who had picked up Trina on the way. 

“Is everyone in?” Asked the taxi driver, who was perplexed at the whole situation. 

“Yep, can we go to the airport please?” 

Marvin sat on Whizzer’s knee in the front. Cordelia and Charlotte took two of the back seats, and Trina gladly sat on Mendel’s knee behind the driver. 

“You’re really pretty,” he whispered in her ear, prompting Trina to giggle.   
In a rush, they were soon on the plane. 

“Why did you do that?” Marvin asked Whizzer. 

Whizzer turned to look at him. “Because I’m in love with you.” He leaned in to kiss Marvin, who smiled brightly. 

“Well that’s lucky, because it just so happens that I’m in love with you too.” 

Just then, Trina piped up from behind them. “More importantly, why on earth did you choose the name Whizzer for your American alter-ego?” she asked, making Whizzer laugh. 

“I honestly thought it was such an American name!” 

“You clearly know nothing about America dear!” Trina laughed. 

They soon arrived at Whizzer and Marvin’s dorm room. They claimed Marvin’s bed, Mendel sat on Whizzer’s desk chair with Trina on his knee, and Charlotte and Cordelia cuddled up on Whizzer’s bed. 

The room went silent. 

“Well that was dramatic.” Whizzer said, prompting them all to laugh. 

“It sure was!” Cordelia replied. 

“But I’m happy, whether I’m a prince or not,” he smiled at Marvin, who squeezed his hand. 

They drank gin and ate crisps. They could finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the timelines don't work and whatnot, but I was losing the will.   
> Anyway, I hope you all like it! I know it's not my best piece of work but I felt bad for not uploading in a while.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Stay safe! :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Any comments are more than welcome!  
> Stay safe everyone! xx


End file.
